The Lost Galaxy Adventures #2 "Born Again"
by jet-gold-ranger
Summary: Who is the new Magna Defender?


Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related characters in this story. I own Johnny Hunter.  
  
Author's Note: This is the second story in my Lost Galaxy Adventures series. This time out we have a new hero, more power, and a whole lot a shakin'. Hang on, it's gonna be a great ride. As always, Feedback is welcome. Special Thanks to Crystal Maiden for answering a silly question.  
  
1 Born Again  
  
By: Jet Gold Ranger  
  
Leo's head is throbbing as he finally wakes up. Trying to recall where he is, all that comes to him is a haze of pain and confusion. Through the agony, his memory slowly returns.  
  
Leo and his friends are prisoners aboard the Scorpion Stinger. They had been captured after a violent battle aboard Terra Venture, and were now awaiting their fate at the hands of Scorpius. At the moment though, they were shackled to the wall in a wet and slimy dungeon.  
  
"Leo?" Kendrix whispers as she sees Leo stir, "Leo, are you alright?"  
  
"No," Leo says, "I think I'm gonna vomit. How are the others?" He asks.  
  
Blowing a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes, Kendrix glances again at her comrades. Maya is really bad," she answers, "She hasn't woken up since ToroZord was destroyed."  
  
Kendrix frowns at the dark haired Myranite. Maya had always been in tune with the animal spirits of their Zords. When ToroZord was destroyed it nearly killed her. Even now she hangs deathly still from the chains securing her to the wall.  
  
"What about Kai and Damon?" Leo questions.  
  
I'm fine," Kai says from Leo's left, "Damon looks pretty beat up, but he should be okay."  
  
Leo drops his head in shame. "I really screwed up this time," he says fighting tears.  
  
"That's crap," Kai replies, "any of us would've done the same to save Mike."  
  
Looking toward his friend, Leo decides Kai is only trying to make him feel better. It isn't working. "Yeah?" Leo questions, "I just hope it doesn't cost us our lives.  
  
For the fifth time, Johnny Hunter searches the darkness of his one room prison. He had awoken an hour before to see a hooded figure releasing the shackles that had bound him to the chair in the center of the room. Before he could react though, the man had vanished. Now John searches for any means of escape, or defense. Anything.  
  
"Hey mister voice?" John calls, "I'd like to hear that deal you mentioned." At this point John would've been happy to hear anything. He had no idea how long he had been held prisoner. He was sick of playing guessing games with the disembodied voice, he was sick of being alone, but mostly he was sick with worry for his missing friends.  
  
While John is lost in thought, several dark figures drop from the ceiling. Hitting the floor noiselessly, the creatures quietly surround him.  
  
Interrupted from his thoughts, John drops to a defensive stance. "Company," he says darkly.  
  
Vaguely, he recognizes the creatures white clothing, hideous clay faces and hands, and the large Z on their chests. "Putties?" he questions.  
  
John assesses his situation. There are six of them, all looking extremely mean. Recalling old stories of Putty attacks, he remembers something about them having a weakness on their chests. Something about the Z.  
  
Somersaulting into action, John lands a hard kick to a Putty's head. To his dismay, the creature simply shrugs off the blow.  
  
"What was it about the blasted Z!" John says, his mind racing. "Oh Yeah!" he recalls.  
  
"Hi-ya-Zaaa," John yells. Focusing all his strength into one punch, he strikes the Z on the Putty's chest.  
  
Suddenly, the Putty explodes into glowing chunks and disappears!  
  
"You gotta be kiddin' me!" John laughs.  
  
"Kee-Yai!" Backflipping over another Putty John lands feet first on a third's Z spot. "How were you guys ever a threat?" he asks, as the Putty crumbles to nothingness.  
  
A few more well executed maneuvers, and the Putties are no more.  
  
Feelings of victory give way to anger, as John realizes he is still trapped. "What's going on here!?!" he shouts toward the ceiling.  
  
Spinning around, John clenches his fists with rage. "I want answers!" he cries.  
  
From behind him, a gentle yet familiar voice speaks, "Your right," the voice says, "and its time you got them."  
  
Turning toward the voice, John sees a face he would know anywhere. There, half obscured in darkness, is one of his best friends. Before him, stands…Mike Corbett!  
  
"Come on," Mike says motioning toward a door of light, "We've got a lot to talk about." With that, the two men leave the chamber.  
  
On the Scorpion Stinger, the Rangers were surprised to find themselves being unshackled by Sting Wingers.  
  
"I guess this means we get to go home," Damon jokes weakly.  
  
"Not on your lives, Q-ball," Trakeena says entering the room.  
  
Still chained by one hand, Kendrix makes a mad lunge at her enemy. "You treacherous little…." She starts.  
  
Held by Sting Wingers, Kendrix is helpless as Trakeena takes the discarded gag still hanging around her neck, and forces it back into her mouth. "Urrrmmmph!" she finishes.  
  
"Naughty little Ranger," Trakeena laughs darkly, "I didn't think you knew such language."  
  
As Trakeena turns to lead the procession of Sting Wingers and prisoners, she grabs Kendrix pulling her along behind. "Oh, In case you were wondering," she gloats, "you're being taken to the Transformation Cocoons. There you will undergo the long, painful process of being turned into lovely insectoids." At that thought, Trakeena bursts into evil laughter.  
  
Breaking off from the group, Trakeena and Kendrix turn down a corridor going in the opposite direction as the others. Seeing the girl's questioning glance, Trakeena leans close to the beautiful blonde. "First, Daddy wants you to send a little message." With that Trakeena continues her evil laugh.  
  
On the bridge of the AstroMegaShip, John is drying his hair. After finally releasing him from the SimuDeck, Mike had shown John to a shower and brought a change of close. Now dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, he listens carefully to Mike's recount of the past few days.  
  
After hearing the story, John speaks up. "So you guys are Power Rangers," John says in awe. "Cool!" he adds admiring the main control panel.  
  
"Not cool," Mike replies, "Like I said, Scorpius has our friends, and I need your help to save them."  
  
Looking back to Mike, John speaks nervously, "Whoa Tex, Why me?" he asks.  
  
"Because the Magna Powers are killing me when I use them," Mike says uncomfortably. "The only way I can help the others is to give the powers to you."  
  
"Right, so they can kill me!" John says sarcastically.  
  
"No," Alpha says stepping forward. "Once the power is transferred, it will stabilize. You will be in no danger."  
  
"You mean besides the hordes of killer space monsters and Sting Wingers?" John asks angrily.  
  
Now angry himself, Mike leans in close to John's face. "So you'll let Kendrix die, because you're scared?" Mike asks scournfully.  
  
Enraged at Mike's remark, John shoves the man, hard. "Don't bring her into this, Corbett!"  
  
Responding in kind, Mike grabs John's shirt pulling him close. "You think this is easy for me!?!" Mike demands. Pain flashing in his eyes Mike continues, "My brother is out there! Now I'm trying to send my best friend!" Turning, Mike grabs a metallic clipboard and sends it sailing against a wall. "I should have been with them." He says sadly.  
  
Not knowing what to say, John turns toward Alpha. "Al," he says slowly, "I've got a job to do. You got the tools I'll need?" he asks.  
  
The shocked robot is silent for a moment. "Ay-yi-yi," he finally manages. "I certainly do," he says cheerily.  
  
Wiping tears from his eyes, Mike smiles. "I knew you'd come around, he tells John, "you've always been one of the good guys." Pausing he adds, "Whether you wanted to be, or not."  
  
"Yeah, I usually got my butt kicked for my trouble to." John says sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly, DECA's voice interrupts their conversation, "Incoming Transmission from Scorpion Stinger," The computer informs them.  
  
"Hunter, we better not let 'im see you," Mike directs John to a nearby column.  
  
Nodding, John takes cover positioning himself so he can see the view screen without being seen.  
  
"DECA, Accept transmission." Mike orders stepping in front of the screen.  
  
Flickering to life, the view screen shows Scorpius on his pedestal flanked by at least ten monsters and Sting Wingers.  
  
"Good evening Magna Defender." Scorpius says.  
  
His voice makes Mike's skin crawl. "What do you want, alien," Mike demands.  
  
"Is that any way to address your brother's new lord and master?" Scorpius laughs as he asks the question.  
  
"I demand you release the Rangers at once," Mike commands, seething.  
  
From his hiding place John watches and worries. "Don't lose it Mike." He says quietly.  
  
Suddenly, Scorpius reaches a tentacle off screen. When he pulls it back, his slimy appendage is wrapped around Kendrix' neck! "You are in a position to demand nothing, flesh thing!" Scorpius screams shaking the woman violently.  
  
Cursing silently, Mike nonchalantly looks of screen, hoping his hot-blooded friend will keep his cool. He sees John still behind the column with his head pressed against the metal wall. His friend's fists are clenched white knuckled in fury.  
  
Looking back to the screen, Mike wears his best poker face. "I'm waiting Scorpius." He says tight-lipped.  
  
If the creature on screen could, he would probably be smiling as he speaks, "Excellent," he begins, "You will come to me, bringing your Onyx Quasar Saber, and the MegaShip. If you fail to do so, I will turn this pretty one and the rest of your friends into my insect servants."  
  
Ceasing her struggles against Scorpius, Kendrix screams to Mike, "Don't do it Mike!" she cries "it's a tra….." Before she can finish, Scopius tightens his grip ending her plea.  
  
From beside him, Mike can just hear John's low-pitched groan. He can only guess that his friend is fighting a loosing battle with his own rage.  
  
"No deal Scorpius!" Mike yells trying to cover the noise, "Without the MegaShip, Terra Venture is defenseless!"  
  
"Fine!" Scorpius shouts, "but you will come to me, or I'll litter the ground with Brother's bones." With that the transmission goes dead.  
  
As the screen goes dark, John comes out of his hiding place, his face a mask of dead calm. "You know their dead no matter what," he says flatly, "so what do we do?"  
  
Slamming his fist against the control panel, Mike turns toward John and Alpha. "We give him exactly what he wants," Mike replies.  
  
Several hours later aboard the Scorpion Stinger, an armored cat creature enters the throne room and bows before Scorpius and Trakeena. "Master," the monster says, "a signal from Magna Defender."  
  
"Excellent!" Scorpius howls. "Activate the Holosphere!" he commands.  
  
On command, a holographic image of Magna Defender appears in the middle of the chamber. He sits in the cockpit of a Terra Venture heli-ship, working controls. Pausing in his work, Magna Defender looks toward them. "Alright Scorpius," Mike says over the com link, "I'm here. Now let my brother and his friends go." Mike commands.  
  
"Of course, Michael," says Scorpius, "as soon as you land, demorphed on the Scorpion Stinger. Scorpius out."  
  
"Magna Defender, out," Mike replies as the Magna Defender flashes Scorpius a very rude hand gesture. With that, the connection is broken.  
  
Several moments later, Mike is roughly escorted off his craft to stand before Capt. Zahab in the Scorpion Stingers landing bay. Kneeling, the lead Sting Winger presents Zahab with the Onyx Quasar Saber.  
  
"Ah good," the massive pirate says, "you brought the sword." Placing the sword in his belt, Zahab examines Mike with his remaining eye, and sniffs in disgust.  
  
"Take him to Scorpius!" Zahab orders.  
  
From a dark corner of the bay, Trakeena and Battobass watch as Mike is led out. When the bay is again empty, they make their way toward the heli-ship. "If I can find Magna Defenders secrets," she says to Battobass, "It'll prove I'm a warrior."  
  
"Very good Mistress," Battobass replies grudgingly, "I shall await you."  
  
"Whatever," Trakeena scolds as she climbs aboard the ship. Feeling her way through the darkness, Trakeena searches the craft, blissfully unaware of the dark figure watching her. "Darn it," she wines, "there's nothing here."  
  
From behind, an armored hand clasps over her mouth. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," A voice says darkly, "now send the guard away." As he speaks Trakeena feels a gun at her back. Then the hand is removed from her mouth.  
  
Outside the ship, Battobass is polishing one of his shoulder spikes as Trakeena calls to him. "I don't need you anymore, leave me," she orders.  
  
"Are you sure, Mistress?" Battobass asks.  
  
"Do as your told, Lackey!" she yells.  
  
"By your leave," Battobass answers. Then walking away, "Rotten little minx," he whispers.  
  
Back in the throne room, Capt. Zahab enters shoving Mike in front of him. Stopping in front of Scorpius, Zahab forces Mike to his knees.  
  
"A gift for you, Master," Zahab says handing the Onyx Quasar Saber to Scorpius.  
  
"For a time," Scorpius begins, "I thought I would not live to see this day. Now, it has come to pass." With sadistic glee, Scorpius wraps his tentacles around the sword.  
  
"Now release my friends, Scorpius!" Mike yells.  
  
"You play a good game. Boy!" Scorpius says, "but you're only a minor player." Then turning to Zahab, "Show the boy his friends," he commands.  
  
Flipping a switch on a control panel, Capt. Zahab laughs as the Holosphere once again hums to life. This time showing six cocoons in a cavernous chamber.  
  
Looking closer at the cocoons, Mike can just make out human forms within. "My god," Mike says in disbelief.  
  
"Yes boy, As we speak your friends are ready to begin their transformation," Scorpius brags. "And you will watch every agonizing moment, from here."  
  
Raising his arms in victory, Capt. Zahab roars, "The rangers have fallen, Long live Scorpius!"  
  
Lowering his head, Mike wonders if he has done the right thing.  
  
Aboard Mike's ship, Trakeena turns to look upon her captor. Standing in front of her is John morphed into Magna Defender, and armed with an AstroBlaster.  
  
"But that's impossible," Trakeena says in disbelief, "If they just took Mike away," she says confused, "You must be the dead one!" she concludes in horror.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, John places his weapon in the tote bag he carries and begins binding the villainess. "That's right I was dead," he whispers in Trakeena's ear. "And now I've come back to kick Big Daddy's butt." With that he retrieves an Auto Locator from his belt and pulls the bound Trakeena toward the hatch.  
  
Outside, John studies the Locator's tiny screen, then pulls Trakeena toward a door across the bay.  
  
"Where are we going?" Trakeena asks frightened. "Please don't hurt me," she begs.  
  
Stopping her, John turns Trakeena around and looks into her eyes. "Look, I'm here to help my friends. End of story," he says gently. "After that, You can go wherever you want," pausing, John gently raises her face, "I promise," he says sincerely.  
  
Sometime later in the Cocoon Chamber, a lone Sting Winger observes the five Rangers trying in vain to escape their individual prisons.  
  
On a control panel in front of the creature, a small view screen flickers on showing Capt. Zahab's satanic face. "By order of Scorpius," Zahab begins, "initiate the Transformation!"  
  
As the screen goes dark, an armored finger taps the Sting Winger on its shoulder. "Excuse me," John's voice says from behind the Winger, "Does this hurt at all?" He asks.  
  
Turning toward the voice, the Sting Winger is hit point blank by a shot from the AstroBlaster John has pointed at its stomach. Thrown by the blast the Winger sails across the room and into a wall where it crumples to the ground.  
  
"Ouch," John says in mock concern, "Guess so."  
  
Turning, john notices Trakeena staring at him in admiration. "What?" he questions.  
  
Giving John a seductive smile, Trakeena answers, "You Rangers DO have a meanstreak."  
  
"You should see me on a bad day," John snaps sarcastically.  
  
Stepping toward the Rangers' cocoons John retrieves his AutoLocator and holds it toward the bizarre structures.  
  
"Stand back," he orders Trakeena when the device beeps.  
  
Shifting the Locator to Defender mode, John joins the weapon with his AstroBlaster forming the rifle like AstroBlast Defender.  
  
Pointing the weapon where the Locator indicated, John fires, blowing the fronts of the massive cocoons to atoms.  
  
"Kendrix!" John cries as the woman falls from her cocoon.  
  
Running to her, John gingerly helps her to a sitting position. "Are you alright," he says worriedly, "please say you're alright."  
  
"John?" Kendrix asks, recognizing his voice. Throwing herself forward, she hugs him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again," she says fighting tears.  
  
Helping Kendrix to her feet, John fishes something from his bag. "You left these back on the station," he says handing the glasses to her.  
  
"Thanks," Kendrix replies, "I left in kind of a hurry," she jokes.  
  
"Mike," John hears Leo ask, "What are you doing here! Those powers will kill you." Leo says in a worried tone.  
  
Smiling beneath his helmet, John turns to see the remaining four Rangers staring at him with concern.  
  
"Actually Leo," John starts, "I've never felt better." With that John removes his helmet revealing his face to all onlookers.  
  
"John!" Leo shouts.  
  
"Hunter!?!" Kai exclaims.  
  
"Mike's friend?" Maya puzzles.  
  
"The artist?" Damon says shocked.  
  
"He's cute," Trakeena purrs.  
  
Giving Trakeena an exasperated expression, John passes his tote bag to Leo. "Here," John says, "I brought some party favors."  
  
Opening the bag, Leo finds AstroBlasters and communicators. "You always did know what gifts to bring," Leo jokes passing the weapons to the team.  
  
"What now," Kai asks, "Teleport back to the MegaShip, or steal one of Scorpius' craft?"  
  
John shakes his head. "The teleport shield is still up," he explains, "and the landing bay will be to well guarded."  
  
You'll never escape," Trakeena interrupts, "Daddy will have every creature on this ship out for your blood."  
  
Limping toward Trakeena, Kendrix flashes her a mischievous grin. "I've been waiting to do this since we got here," she says. Ripping a sleeve from her own shirt, Kendrix ties the cloth around Trakeena's mouth.  
  
"MMRRpphh!" Trakeena mumbles through the gag.  
  
"You feel better?" John asks Kendrix as he examines her handiwork.  
  
"I'm getting there," she answers smiling at him.  
  
"Anyway," John continues, looking to Leo, "we can't leave yet, we're still short a man."  
  
Feeling the bruises around her neck, Kendrix recalls the message Scorpius sent earlier. "Mike," she concludes darkly.  
  
In the Throne Room, alarms scream as Sting Wingers and monsters alike rush to their stations.  
  
"Report," Scorpius commands.  
  
Answering his master's summons, Zahab kneels before Scorpius. "Sensors indicate the Rangers are no longer in the Metamorphosis Chamber!" he says excitedly.  
  
"Impossible!" Scorpius screams with rage, "How could they escape!?!" He demands.  
  
"Security reports," Zahab pauses not knowing how to continue, "Magna Defender freed them."  
  
"Guess your boys missed one of us," Mike taunts smiling.  
  
Without warning, Zahab's massive fist slams into Mike's injured rib cage. Grunting in pain, Mike falls to his knees.  
  
"Yes!" Scorpius commands, "Kill him!"  
  
Reaching for the cutlass sheathed on his belt, Zahab is stopped by one of Scorpius' mighty tentacles.  
  
"No," Scorpius corrects, "Use his own sword."  
  
Nodding, Zahab picks up the Onyx Quasar Saber and lifts it over his head. "I hereby execute you in the name of Lord Scorpius!" Zahab says with sadistic pleasure.  
  
Lifting his head in defiance, Mike looks Zahab straight in the eye, steeling himself for the coming blow.  
  
At that moment, part of the ceiling explodes inward. Monsters and Sting Wingers duck back, as metal and organic material falls around them.  
  
Scorpius looks up. A large dark shape drops through a hole blown in the ceiling, and descends toward the floor. Not just any shape, he realizes. It's the Magna Defender, cape flowing as he falls.  
  
Rubble crunches beneath John's feet as he lands only a half dozen feet in front of Scorpius. Three Sting Wingers are standing nearby. A blur of fists and feet, and none remain. Returning his attention to Scorpius, John points his AstroBlaster at the massive alien.  
  
"I want my sword," John says quietly.  
  
"Give him his sword, Zahab. Let him die with it in his hands," Scorpius fumes.  
  
Slowly, Capt. Zahab passes the saber to John. "I'll pry this from your cold dead hands, Earth worm!" Zahab swears.  
  
"Now," Scorpius commands, "Kill them both!"  
  
Before anyone can react, a hail of laser fire cuts a path through the monstrous mob surrounding Mike and John. Through the opening the remaining teens join their comrades in the center of the room. "It's over Scorpius," Leo shouts, "We're outta here!"  
  
"Fools," Scorpius retorts, "Seven or seven hundred, there is nowhere for you to go. You will die here," He promises.  
  
Leaning in close to the Magna Defender, Kai whispers, "I hope your plan works," he says.  
  
"You thought I had a plan?" John replies.  
  
Stepping forward, John raises his hands. "Scorpius," he calls, "I believe you have a signal coming in."  
  
On cue, the Holospere activates showing a bound and gagged Trakeena on the MegaShip Bridge. Standing beside her, Alpha addresses Scorpius in his bravest voice. "Attention Scorpius," the little android says, "Your daughter is aboard the MegaShip, if you want her, you'll have to teleport her back yourself!"  
  
Kneeling over his brother, Leo is impressed by the guts of the little robot. 'What about it," Leo asks looking up at Scorpius, "You want us, or your daughter?" he asks.  
  
"Capt. Zahab!" Scorpius calls, "Drop the teleport shield and bring my daughter back."  
  
"No, Master!" Zahab protests, "If we drop the shield the Rangers will be able to esca….."  
  
"DO IT!!!" Scorpius roars.  
  
With that, Zahab flips a control, and Trakeena disappears from the Holosphere image.  
  
"Bu-Bye," John waves as the Rangers to disappear in a rainbow of sparkling energy.  
  
Aboard the MegaShip, the six teens and Magna Defender run onto the bridge.  
  
"Ay-yi-yi, Rangers! Welcome home." Alpha greets happily.  
  
"Al, did you get 'em?" John asks taking off his helmet.  
  
"Affirmative," Alpha answers, "once the Teleport Screen was lowered, I was not only able to retrieve you, but the stolen TransMorphers as well."  
  
"Excellent," Damon exclaims, "DECA, set course for Terra Venture." Damon moves toward the controls.  
  
"Belay that," John orders, beating Damon to the controls. "DECA, execute Offensive Maneuver Delta, and charge main guns."  
  
"Executing," DECA answers, much to Damon's surprise.  
  
"Fire pattern Gamma 3, engage!" John commands.  
  
Under DECA's control, the MegaShip circles behind the Scorpion Stinger. Turning hard, the MegaShip flies up the length of the enemy crafts back, firing on the bigger craft in a deliberate pattern. Where the lasers strike, the hull of the Scorpion Stinger erupts into fire and molten metal.  
  
Back on the bridge, John releases the controls and strolls past Damon. "All yours chief," John says patting Damon's shoulder, "take us home."  
  
As Damon takes the controls, John takes the opportunity to check on his friends. Leo sits in a chair across from him as Mike tends the gash on his head. Kai tends to Kendrix' injuries at an empty station near the view screen, and Alpha runs some kind of scanning device over Maya's head.  
  
"I hate to tell you this," Kai starts still focused on Kendrix, "but it won't take long for the Scorpion Stinger to catch up to Terra Venture," he says to John.  
  
"I don't think they'll be going anywhere for awhile," John assures him.  
  
"Why is that," Leo asks wincing as Mike applies a bandage to his head.  
  
"Alpha had John make a little stop in the Stinger's engine room," Mike tells him.  
  
"What for?" Kendrix asks, looking at John now standing beside her.  
  
"I suggested he reverse the neutron flow in the Stinger's engine." Alpha brags.  
  
"Say what!?!" Kai and Leo say together.  
  
"He put sugar in their gas tank," Damon laughs.  
  
"And since DECA just shot out most of their sensor units," John continues, "they can't even track us back home!"  
  
"Home," Maya say longingly, "I can't wait."  
  
"Amen," they all agree.  
  
Back on the Scorpion Stinger all is in chaos. Scorpius rages, lashing out at any creature he sees. The charred and mutilated remains of monster and insect alike litter the Throne Room.  
  
Having finally found someone to untie her, Trakeena rushes to her father's side. "Oh Daddy," she cries, "I knew you would save me."  
  
"AWAY FROM ME!!!" Blind with rage, Scorpius lashes out knocking Trakeena across the chamber.  
  
Landing on a group of Sting Wingers, the shocked Trakeena limps of to hide.  
  
"ZAHAB!" Scorpius screams, "Channel all remaining power to the teleporters!" he commands, "Send Ape-a-Saur to Terra Venture. No man, woman, or child, is to be left alive!" he howls.  
  
"But Sire," Zahab counters, "telepoting over such a distance will deplete our power reserves. Our repair time would be tripled!"  
  
Surprising everyone present, Scorpius suddenly becomes totally calm. Only his quivering voice betrays the incredible rage barely contained within him. "You have questioned my orders twice now," Scorpius pauses, "do not do so again."  
  
"Looking into Scorpius' murky black eyes, for the first time in three hundred years, Capt. Zahab knows fear. "As you command Lord." He says leaving the room.  
  
On the bridge of the MegaShip, all is relaxed. Each of the teens has taken a station on the bridge as Damon begins the final approach to their secret hangar on Terra Venture.  
  
"What are you gonna do when you get back, John?" Maya asks curiously.  
  
"The second thing I'm gonna do is find an apartment," John replies.  
  
"What's the first thing?" Kendrix asks him.  
  
"The first thing," he says smiling, "is to collect on that dinner you guys owe me."  
  
Suddenly, DECA's alarm goes off. "Warning, massive alien lifeform detected on Terra Venture," The computer says.  
  
"On screen!" Leo orders.  
  
Flickering to life, the view screen shows a massive reptilian creature. It's ape like body covered in rough green scales. Huge bone plates adorn its chest and shoulders. Jagged fins run from the monster's forehead to the base of its long powerful tail.  
  
As they watch, the creature levels buildings with its massive arms and claws.  
  
"I think it's gonna be a late dinner," Damon says.  
  
"Alpha, are the Gaslactabeasts ready?" Leo asks.  
  
"Ay-yi-yi, They haven't had time to fully recover, and neither have you!" he exclaims, "if you call the Galactabeasts now, neither you nor your Zords will be functioning at full power!"  
  
"Alpha, we have no choice," Kai reasons, "if we don't stop that thing now, it'll destroy the entire colony."  
  
"Let's Do It!" Leo commands.  
  
"Go Galactic!" they shout together, activating their morphers.  
  
For the first time in days, the Rangers feel the supernatural power pouring into them. Cuts and bruises heal, fatigue disappears, and their strength grows. Where five teenagers once stood, now stand five super powered warriors. And then they are gone. Teleporting to face this new threat to their home.  
  
"Good luck, guys," John whispers.  
  
Several moments later, the battle rages.  
  
From his control chamber, Leo shouts, "Damon we need more power for the shields!" he calls.  
  
"No way, Leo!" Damon cries, "The reserves are gone, and the mains are all reading critical!"  
  
"We're breaking-up!" Kendrix shouts over the Zord com.  
  
"Man! We could really use ToroZord," Leo whispers to himself.  
  
Aboard the MegaShip, John paces impatiently. Hazarding another look at the view screen, he sees the MegaZord doubled over as the ape/lizard monster strikes it repeatedly with its huge claws. Finally, he can take no more.  
  
"That's it," he says sternly, "I'm goin' outthere."  
  
"Don't be a fool," Mike scolds, "You go out there without a Zord, you'll come back in a box!"  
  
"I just brought those guys back," John argues, "I'm not gonna let some Godzilla knockoff take 'im out!" Calming a little he looks at Mike, "He's your Brother Mike," John says softly, "let me save him."  
  
Hesitantly, Mike agrees, "Fine go. Maybe you can distract it long enough for Leo to call on the Lights." As John turns to leave, Mike adds, "Just be careful."  
  
"Magna Power!" John yells activating his morpher. And in a flash he to is gone.  
  
Joining Mike, Alpha looks at the man sadly. "You still haven't told him the truth about his powers, have you?" the robot asks.  
  
Shaking his head, Mike frowns. "You saw him," Mike replies, "would you have told him?"  
  
The little robot can only shake his head as he returns to his duties.  
  
Appearing morphed on the battlefield, John draws his Magna Blaster and pears up at the rampaging monster.  
  
"I gotta be nuts," he whispers.  
  
Aiming for the monsters weak spots, if it has any, John opens fire. One by one his shots strike home causing the creatures face to contort with pain and fury.  
  
Backflipping into the air, John narrowly avoids a mammoth fist as it strikes at him. "Crap!" he shouts, "I think I made it mad!"  
  
Aboard the MegaZord, the Rangers watch in awe.  
  
"He's actually pickin' a fight with that thing!" Damon shouts in disbelief.  
  
"He's insane!" Kai exclaims.  
  
"No," Kendrix says coming back to her senses, "He's buying us time!"  
  
Suddenly, Leo catches on. "The Lights!" he yells.  
  
"Lights of Orion Power Up!" they all shout reaching toward the sky.  
  
As they have before, the Lights descend from the sky engulfing the MegaZord and the Rangers inside. As it has before, golden armor pieces form on the Rangers and the MegaZord, activating their Powered Up mode.  
  
But then something strange happens. A tiny sliver from the cascading Lights of Orion breaks off and flies toward Magna Defender! Looking up, John barely has time to see the Light that strikes him in the chest.  
  
"What's happening!?!" he cries, feeling the energy within him.  
  
Suddenly, armor pieces identical to the Rangers own Orion armor form on John's Magna Defender uniform.  
  
"All Right!" he calls, feeling new strength.  
  
"Guys, look Maya says from her chamber, "John's become a Powered Up, Magna Defender!"  
  
Looking up at the monster, with new determination John challenges it, "Come On!" he commands, "Lets see what you got!"  
  
Unmoved, the monster stomps its massive foot on the spot Magna Defender stands!  
  
"No!" the Rangers shout, but it's too late. The beast grinds its foot into the earth. Nothing could survive that impact.  
  
Looking toward the MegaZord, the monster grunts in disgust and beats it's massive chest.  
  
Then it stops. Bending over, the creature sniffs the foot that stomped Magna Defender.  
  
"Guys look!" Kendrix says.  
  
Emanating from under the creature's foot is a bright golden glow. As if pushed by some incredible force, the foot is thrust upward knocking the creature of balance. There in the crater the monster had created, bathed in the golden light, was the Magna Defender! Somehow, he had survived!  
  
Levitating, John's still form begins to grow and change shape. Before the Rangers eyes, he becomes the Mega Defender.  
  
The Mega Defender looks more or less like he had before, but is now wearing golden armor similar to the armor of the Powered Up Galaxy MegaZord.  
  
John has become the Orion Mega Defender!  
  
"OKAY, KONG!" John's voice booms, "COME GET SOME!"  
  
Answering the challenge, Ape-a-Saur rushes at Mega Defender bellowing in primal rage.  
  
Pulling his twin swords from their scabbard on his back, Mega Defender sidesteps the monsters lunge striking him as he passes.  
  
Sparks flying from its injured mid section, Ape-a-Saur spins around knocking the swords from Mega Defender's grip.  
  
"NICE CLAWS," John says, "NOW CHECK MINE!" With that, Mega Defender's right hand retracts into his forearm to be replaced by a huge cutting blade that spins like a buzz saw.  
  
Jumping into the air Mega Defender spins striking the beast in its massive chest. More sparks fly from the impact.  
  
"LET'S END THIS!" John calls to the Rangers.  
  
"Oh we're still in this fight?" Damon jokes.  
  
Lifting her arm, Kendrix shouts, "Galaxy Saber Slash!"  
  
As commanded, the MegaZord slashes Ape-a-Saur with a side ways motion, cutting a gaping hole completely through the monster's torso.  
  
Placing his hands on his chest plate, Mega Defender grasps the two halves as they separate and advance outward. "ORION MEGA BLAST!" he shouts opening the panels. As his chest opens, a whirling vortex of energy blasts outward engulfing the monster. Closing the panels, Mega Defender watches as Ape-a- Saur falls to the ground and explodes.  
  
Inside the MegaZord, the Rangers cheer.  
  
"Not bad for your first day on the job," Leo congratulates John.  
  
Turning, Mega Defender slaps the MegaZord a high five. "NOT TO SHABBY," he brags, "NOT TO…To…to" without warning the Mega Defender collapses and shrinks back to it's Magna Defender mode.  
  
"Johnny?" Kendrix calls, "are you all right?" she asks worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," John replies, "I'm fine. I…I guess I can only stay Mega Defender for so long," he says slightly embarrassed.  
  
John's embarrassment is short-lived though as the Rangers return to the MegaShip in victory. They had faced their greatest challenge over the last few days. Not only had they beaten it, but they also came out of it with a new member of their unique family. And for now, they felt indestructible.  
  
  
  
That evening at Kai's apartment, the rangers enjoy a rare moment of peace. They've enjoyed their dinner, and Damon and Maya, having lost one of Leo's bets, are washing dishes. Meanwhile, sitting around the small dinner table Kai, Leo, and Mike play cards while John strums a guitar.  
  
"That's really pretty," Kendrix says, resting her chin on John's shoulder, as she listens.  
  
"Just something I do," he replies blushing.  
  
"You guys realize, Kai starts, "This is the first real, major victory we've had in a long time."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Leo replies, "Yeah, we got away from Scorpius…"  
  
"Seriously damaging his ship," Mike adds.  
  
"He has no idea where to find us," Leo continues, "Mikes okay, and there are still six Rangers," he concludes.  
  
"That's gonna be weird though," Kai pauses to draw a card, "I mean getting used to a new Magna Defender," he says.  
  
"Yeah," Leo agrees, "Just when we get used to Mike being a Ranger, a new guy drops outta the blue."  
  
"Totally inexperienced, a real wild card," Kai explains, "And what about that three minute limit on the Orion Mega Defender?" he asks.  
  
"I just hope it never chokes in the middle of a fight," Damon adds from the sink.  
  
Leo begins, "You know it would be better if he…"  
  
"Guys!" John interrupts angrily; "I'm sitting right here!" Pushing himself away from the table, John stands. "I…I gotta go," he says walking across the room to get his jacket.  
  
Kendrix stands and flashes the guys an admonishing look, before joining John in front of the window.  
  
"Hey, look," she says gently, " the guys were just kidding with you," she says snuggling against his back.  
  
Despite his frigid act, John instantly melts, at Kendrix touch. Staring out the window he finally speaks. "It's not the guys, he tells her, "it's me."  
  
Turning he looks into Kendrix' eyes, and she sees real concern. "What if I do choke during a fight?" he asks more to himself than to her. "I'm just an artist," he says, "I don't know anything about saving the universe. How can I ask you guys to depend on me?"  
  
In answer, Kendrix kisses him lightly on the forehead, and speaks in a soft voice, "It's not easy for a super heroine to admit she needed a knight in shining armor," she whispers resting her head on his chest, "but when I did, you were there. You always have been, and I don't think that will ever change."  
  
Looking at Kendrix, John remembers why he first fell in love with her. Moving his head closer to hers, he notices she is doing the same. Closer their lips get, until finally….  
  
"Uh, John?" Kai asks joining them.  
  
Interrupted, John draws back quickly, and watches a blushing Kendrix walk back to join the others in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Kai," John smiles remembering why he and Kai were always arguing.  
  
"You know we were just kidding, Right?" Kai asks nervously.  
  
Trying his best to look angry, John only half manages to stifle a grin. "Go on," he says tight lipped.  
  
"Well we…I…," Kai falters, "We wanted to say we're glad you're a Ranger, and proud that your on the team. Leo, Damon, and I also hope you don't snore."  
  
Enjoying the sight of Kai struggling so much; John almost misses the last part. "What?" he asks, "You mean I can move in?"  
  
Now looking completely embarrassed, Kai manages to go on. "Well, we have the couch /bed and a little bit of extra space, so we figured we could use an extra hand at the sink." With that Kai motions toward the kitchen where the others were all waiting for them.  
  
"Is he going to stay or what?" Maya calls from across the room.  
  
Smiling, John nods his head and finally calls back "Yeah, I'll stay."  
  
Laughing John follows Kai back to the table where he rejoins the others.  
  
Surrounded by his circle of friends, John decides being a Ranger may not be so bad after all.  
  
Aboard the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius sits alone. He sent the rest of his minions away when he heard of the Ape-a-Saurs defeat. Trakeena is still in hiding after he struck her, and in truth he is glad. She cost him a great victory this day. He isn't sure he can forgive her. Or even if he wants to forgive her.  
  
One thing is sure, however. He will have his revenge.  
  
"Hear me rangers," he says, "I dedicate my immortal life and all my power to extracting my vengeance." He vows, "I WILL ERASE YOU, YOUR MEMORY, AND YOUR ENTIRE ACCURSED RACE FROM THIS UNIVERSE!!!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
